


Don't Give Me Up

by MelindaTheCavalryMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Philinda Secret Santa, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/pseuds/MelindaTheCavalryMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Philinda Secret Santa on Tumblr. </p><p>Based on the prompt 'Don't give me up' </p><p>When Melinda May gets badly injured, there are something's that May and Phil realise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d0mesticbliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0mesticbliss/gifts).



> Don't own Marvel or AoS. Just a big fan.

It wasn’t easy, she knew that when she decided that she would do what Fury asked and watch Coulson’s back. She couldn’t refuse him, she knew that Phil would want her on his team, that itself had given her immense happiness, the fact that he trusted her skills even after she had been away from the field for long, she knew that she could be the only one who could help him if his condition worsened, so she agreed to Fury’s idea.

When the news of Phil Coulson’s death had arrived, her world had shattered. She hadn’t known that she could’ve broken further than she already had after Bahrain, but to her surprise, she realised that the last few bits of her, that had held her together because of Coulson’s presence in her life had broken too. She had felt empty, she had felt as if life had been sucked out of her, she had cried, Melinda May wasn’t someone who cried easily, after that one day, post Bahrain, when Phil had held her and comforted her while she cried for what seemed like hours, she had never cried, never again. Her nightmares became a part of her life, just like waking up,going to sleep, seeing nightmares of that event had become a part of her life, but she never cried, until she visited his grave, that was the moment when she had broken down, when she allowed tears to fall, she hoped and prayed for Coulson to hold her, to comfort her while she cried, but he couldn’t.

She had wished she could tell him what he meant to her, that how much she loved him, that if Bahrain hadn’t happened, she wouldn’t have pushed him away to avoid pulling him into the darkness she carried, maybe, just maybe if nothing like that had happened they would’ve been something more, something more than ‘best friends’, but reality was much different, Bahrain happened, she had pushed him away, he tried to resist as much as he could but ultimately failed, he accepted the distance between them that she had created and had moved on, he fell in love with a Cellist in Portland, and she resigned herself into a small cubicle in the administration department of SHIELD. She was happy for him when he had told her about the Cellist, happy that he had moved on, she didn’t deserve someone like him, he should have had someone who was a happy person and would make him happy, not wake him up every night with memories of some traumatising events. She never refused the fact that her heart broke a little when she found out, she had wished a little that it was her who he had said “I Love You” to, instead of Audrey, but she accepted and moved on, like she always did with everything in her life, accept and move on.

When he died, and came back again, she knew that she had to hold on to him in whatever way was possible, if he wanted her as her friend, that’s what she’d be, she just wanted to be with him and that’s why even when she heard about what Fury had done to bring back Coulson to life, she agreed with his plan.

So now even after working with him again for almost 2 years, she’d continue to do so, she’d be there for him watching his back as long as he’d want her there, and even if he didn’t she’d continue to do so. There were moments when she felt like telling him how much he meant to her, that she was in love with him, but she never did, just confined herself to telling that ‘he meant a lot to her’ because it would be wrong for her to confess about her feelings, he was in love with someone else, but wanted her there as his partner,second-incommand and friend, and that’s what she’ll give him.

The fact that she had almost died a few days back though, didn’t make it any easier rather made it tougher than ever.  
They had ventured into an isolated building to retrieve an 084, though it turned out that the place wasn’t so isolated afterall, when they were suddenly attacked by Hydra agents, she fought them well, her whole team did but when she saw a gun aimed at Coulson, she couldn’t stop herself from pushing him away and taking the bullet. In those moments when she had felt that she might not make it, she had wished if she could tell Phil, once, about what she felt for him, but she couldn’t, that would have been wrong to him.

The team managed to beat the bad guys and she was rushed for medical assistance. The last thing she had remembered was being wheeled into the medbay, Phil holding her hand, begging her not to die, when she woke up, she was in the med bay, connected to tubes and machines.Her eyes immediately searched for Phil but hadn’t found him there, she wondered if he was fine, but was assured by Skye that he was ok, and that he’d been sitting beside her all through through her recovery and had only left a while before.

Even though May had known that there was more to it, she kept quiet, maybe he was busy, he had to think about what to do next, or maybe he was tired, or maybe he just didn’t want to meet her. Even after a whole day since she's woken up, when he didn’t come to meet her, she felt maybe it was true afterall that he didn’t want to see her.

She hadn’t known what she had done wrong ? Was he angry that she took the bullet for him ? Maybe, but then if he was angry, he would come, vent out his anger, tell her not to do it ever again and then things would go back to normal, but he hadn’t even come up to meet her even once since she’d woken up. She would never tell anyone but she was sad, and thanks to all the medicines she had been forced to take, she felt much worse.

She got up from her bed, and walked out. She felt a bit shaky at first thanks to the effect of the medicines, but she could manage, thankfully according to what Skye had told her a few hours back, they had no mission, and that they were ordered to relax, this mean that Jemma would be busy with Fitz and won’t come up immediately to scold her when she had tried to leave.

She came out of her room, and decided to go see Phil, atleast see him once, because she really did feel like it.  
She was walking towards his office and decided to enter, but stopped before knocking at his door. She peaked from the gap that was there as the door was slightly opened and saw Phil standing near the window, staring out into the open. As far as she knew Phil, he would’ve realised by now that she was standing outside his door, because she hadn’t really made an effort to be quiet, moreover with the recent injuries, she didn’t even have the effort for the same. He stood there as if he didn’t want to indicate that he’d known she was there, that was enough an answer for her, she realised maybe he didn’t want to meet her, so she turned around to walk away, she would confront him later when she felt better, if they were supposed to work together, they shouldn’t have any misunderstandings.

Phil on the other hand had actually not realised that someone was there outside his office until he heard some sounds. He was so occupied with the thoughts about everything that had happened in the last few days, that he hadn’t even realised someone was here.  
He had almost lost Melinda during their last encounter with Hydra, he knew he should go there and meet her, talk to her atleast, but he couldn’t gather the required strength or courage to do that, it wasn’t the quality of a director to be scared like this but he was, because it was Melinda May who had almost died, the woman who was supposed be his strength and his support, he had almost lost her. For the time she had been unconscious, he had felt like the world had come to a halt, like he was losing the one thing he cared about the most, he realised that he couldn’t live in a world that didn’t have Melinda May, but that was foolish of him to think about, Melinda and he were SHIELD Agents, they would put their lives at risk every single moment that they had ventured out, but still the thought of losing her scared him to the core, maybe because she meant so much to him, she was his best friend, confidant, partner, someone he trusted his life with, and something more, much much more than friendship, when he had almost lost Melinda that moment, he had realised that he would never get a chance to tell her what she meant to him, he would never get a chance to tell her that he, he was in love with her.

He wanted to tell her, oh how much he wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he couldn’t, he knew that, not only did he know if she felt that way about him, but also did he not want to risk what they already had if he told her and she didn’t feel the same. Also he knew that bullet was meant for him, the one that May took for him, he was the Director of SHIELD, an organisation that now had more enemies than ever, he knew what he went through when he thought he might have lost Melinda, so he didn’t want to put her through the same. He knew how May reacts if she is hurt, she goes into a shell and keeps every single emotion within her, not letting anyone know that she is breaking. So he decided to use the safer way, he wouldn’t tell Melinda of his feelings, things would be normal like they already were and he was okay with that, if he could have her as his friend, that was fine, but when he heard someone walk away from his door, and he realised it might’ve been Melinda, he knew that he wasn’t even being a good friend, because instead of checking on his injured friend, he was sitting in his office.

He went after her to apologise, by the time he was in the corridor, he already had noticed May wasn’t there so he went looking for her.

He almost reached the lounge when he heard a song playing on Skye’s laptop. Skye was sitting on the couch, lost deep into the music, waving her head to the tune. He looked to see Melinda standing there at the other end of the room, leaning her back on the couch, eyes closed and listening to the song.

She looked so beautiful in that moment, the calmness on her face trying to fight against a certain emotion, maybe anger because of what he did, she was trying to lose herself into the music. He decided to wait before he apologised. He listened to the song as well.

‘ How unfair, it’s just our luck  
Found something real that’s out of touch’

It was so much like them, Phil felt. They had been so many chances when he’d have confessed to her about how he’d felt, but sadly it took her almost dying for him to realise that he was in love with her, by the time he did, there was a possibility that he would never be able to tell her and that was what their job was like, they would never really get a chance at normal lives, one of them might die again, and they may never see it coming.  
May here felt how bad indeed their luck had been, when they had a chance at a future together, she had pushed him away because she had lost herself after Bahrain, and then he died and when he came back, things had changed, she was assigned to look for signs of him going crazy and put him down if the need came. She loved him, but he loved Audrey now, by the time she had gotten a chance of confessing once again her feelings for him, it was maybe too late for her to take that step.

‘ But if you'd searched the whole wide world Would you dare to let it go?’

It had taken him a long time but he now knew he loved Melinda. He now realised that what he felt for her all this time was more than friendship, he would admit that even when he was with Audrey, there were moments when all he could do was think about Melinda. He knew that they could never tell what might happen in the future with them, when one of them might go out on a mission and never return, so if he finally confessed his feelings for her now, would it be that wrong ? What if she did feel the same way ? Would it be so wrong to find out, because if she did, he shouldn’t let go of this chance at happiness.

Melinda felt quite similar to Phil, she had kept the feelings she had for him hidden for such a long time, life had given her so many opportunities but she never managed to. She knew Phil, he would never let anything change the friendship they had, ever. So if she had let him know how she felt for him, would it be that wrong ? Atleast he’d know that she loved him, she had almost died and didn’t know when a similar situation would arise again. So if she could atleast let him know how she felt should she let go of this opportunity ?

‘ Coz what about, what about angels...  
They will come, they will go and make us special’

They both looked at Skye, the girl they thought of like a daughter they would’ve had if things had been different. They thought about their rest of the team who’d now become like family to them. They had a fabulous team, who would never back out from putting their own lives at risk for each other. They were one unit. If something ever happened to Phil or Melinda, they knew the kids would take forward their legacy, they would take SHIELD into their hands and maintain its prestige and glory. They would follow in the footsteps of Phil and Melinda to keep up what SHIELD was based on ‘Protection’.

‘Don’t give me up.. Don’t give me up’

Coulson came to a decision at that moment. He knew that he might have to lose Melinda May in the future, or maybe she would lose him, but if he could spend whatever time they had, whether it was minutes,hours,days,months or even years, if there was even a slightest possibility that she felt the same way about him, the way he did for her, then he would love to spend whatever he had with her by his side as not just his second-in-command or best friend but more. They didn’t know what the future held for them, so he wouldn’t regret taking this risk. He looked up to see Melinda, who was no longer leaning on the couch but was now standing up looking at him, he looked at her and his eyes caught the attention of hers, he could see the look on the face, the emotions in her eyes speaking for her, telling him so much, he could notice the vulnerability in them, maybe it was the effect of the medicines or maybe because she allowed herself to be vulnerable in front of him, but he could read them as clearly as it was possible. She was telling him that the song they had been hearing till now meant a lot to her as well, that she was thinking of him when listening to it, just the way he was thinking about her. That was more than the reassurance he needed.

He suddenly noticed there was a sadness in her eyes, she wasn’t smiling before but her eyes had some form of compassion in them, then but now she looked sad, she dropped her head and walked back towards her bunk.

‘Of course she’d be sad, she had been thinking he was ignoring her, so why would she be happy about it ?’ Coulson thought.

“AC, you should go tell her” he suddenly heard Skye say, making him snap out of his thinking and turned to look at Skye who was still perched on the couch but was looking at him directly.

Realising his confusion she continued “You two were so lost in the song and with each other that you didn’t realise I had been observing you”

“I don’t know what to say” Phil replied, to hell with keeping his feelings a secret. He wanted help, he desperately needed help and the only help he could find now was Skye.

“You don’t have to, I’m sure she knows” Skye replied with a smile, she felt happy that AC, who had been like a father figure to her had finally realised about his feelings for May but also that he was admitting it and asking for her help.

“I don’t think she does, I have .. I have been very insensitive towards her recently” he said walking over and sitting beside Skye.

“You haven’t met her even once after the incident have you ?” Skye asked, concern filling her eyes.

He shook his head. 

“Oh AC! why ?” Skye asked.

“I was .. I was scared” Phil replied. Realising Skye wanted him to say more he continued “scared that I had almost lost her, scared that if I told her how I felt about her, I might lose the friend I had in her, I almost lost her Skye, it took me almost losing her to realise I love her, can you believe that ?” he asked looking at Skye wide eyed, unable to believe his own actions.

Skye felt bad for Coulson at the moment, he looked so vulnerable, and at the same time she could see how much he was in love with May and that made her smile.

“and why are you ready to admit your feelings for her now ?” Skye asked.

“because ... because I want to give it a shot, what if she feels the same way about me ? What if she loves me too ? I don’t want to give up without trying, if there was a possibility that she felt about me the way I felt about her, I don’t want her to give me up” he said.

“So go ahead and tell her that, she will understand AC, and believe me, I’ve seen the way she looks at you, I saw the sadness that filled her eyes when she heard the song, and the way she observed you throughout the song, I haven’t been in love but I think what I saw is how it looks like” Skye replied with a smile.

Phil nodded his head. “Thank you Skye” she said.  
“A thank you isn’t enough AC” Skye replied hugging Coulson tight. “I’m proud of you, go get the girl” Skye replied, making Coulson chuckle. He did have a great team, he was lucky indeed. He pressed a small kiss on top of Skye’s head and then got up to ‘go get the girl’ if Skye’s words were to be followed.

________________________________________

He reached May’s bunk and hesitated before entering, ‘should he knock and wait for her to open, or should he simply enter’ Phil thought. He felt like a teenager, getting ready to ask out his first crush on a date, but this was no more just a crush, he was no more a teenager, they had been together for years, just not the way he now hoped for them to be.

Finally deciding upon what to do he opened the door slightly to, see Melinda on her bed, her back rested on the headboard of the bed.  
She immediately looked at the door to see him standing there, wondering whether he should enter on not.

“I’m fine Phil, thanks for finally asking” she said. She was angry, why shouldn’t she be, she had almost died, and he hadn’t even come to check on her once, not once, and to add to that she was feeling emotional at the moment thanks to the medicines. So she tried being angry at him, maybe he’d leave then and she shouldn't have to fight her emotions before they decide to act by themselves.

“I’m .. sorry” he said entering the room, and closing the door behind him. “Sorry ?” she snorted at that. Yeah he was sorry, why wouldn’t he be ?

“Yes, I’m sorry Melinda for behaving stupidly. I .. I should’ve come to meet you once” he said.

“Yeah you should’ve” Melinda replied, still not looking at him directly but somewhere on the other side, as if the walls were suddenly more interesting that him or his apology.

“I was ... I was afraid” he said. The slight nervousness and quiver in his voice was enough for Melinda to give up ignoring him.

“Can I come and talk to you ?” he asked for her permission, he would go as far as she’d allow him to.

She pursed her lips and slowly nodded. He walked over to her and taking off his shoes, he sat on the bed as well, resting his back against the headboard. He was fidgeting with his hands and Melinda noticed that.

After a minute of silence that almost felt like an era she asked “why ?” He looked at her confused, so she asked “why were you afraid ?”

He looked back at his hands and said “I was afraid, I had almost lost you, I was afraid of losing you” he said.

“But you didn’t, though you know that with SHIELD you can never tell when you might ....” she trailed off knowing he’d understand.

“I know, and that’s why I was afraid, that if I met you while I was still afraid, I might confess everything” he replied.

“Confess ?” May asked looking at him directly. ‘What is he talking about ?’ May thought.

“Melinda..” he took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never. “Melinda that moment when you took the bullet for me, and yes you’re not supposed to do that ever again you understand ?” Melinda laughed at that, ‘obviously that wasn’t possible, she’d always put his life before hers’ they both thought that.

He decided to continue “when you took the bullet for me, and I saw you fall down, I .. I almost lost you, and that was maybe the worst thing I had felt, ever, to think that you might not come back, made me realise something..”

He had managed to catch her attention, she knew that he was going to confess something big, she could realise that, with the intensity that was there in his voice and eyes.

“I... I realised that you mean way too much to me Melinda, you are not just my support but my strength, I need you to be there in my life Melinda, you mean a lot to me, a lot..” he said repeating the same words she had said to him some time back. 

“Phil .. you mean a lot to me too, and I can’t guarantee that I won’t die or risk my life again and again, because that’s what my job is, but as long as I’m here, I will always have your back, you’re my best friend” Melinda tried to explain realising that he was fearing losing her again.

“There’s something more that I realised” he said.

She continued to look at him, she could see him getting nervous. He decided this was it. “I .. I realised that if it was possible I don’t want you in my life as a friend”

Her eyes widened in shock, what did he mean ? He didn’t want their friendship ? He was everything that she had left, his friendship was her backbone, he didn’t want it ?

“Phil ....” she tried to say something but her voice refused to continue. “I mean, I want you in my life Melinda, but not ‘just’ as a friend, I know I've been very late in realising this Melinda, so late that I almost thought I might never get a chance to tell you, but ... But I need to let you know, whatever you would want, I wouldn't mind, but I need to tell you that .. That .." He trailed on and looked straight into Melinda's eyes, his eyes filled with an intensity she had never seen, an emotion she couldn't exactly comprehend, this was definitely something big, she could realise, but what ? 

"I love you Melinda, I have always loved you, I just realised it now, but it's true" He said. His voice was firm yet soft, confident yet nervous when he said that. There, he had finally confessed it to her and now he suddenly felt so light and happy, all that courage he had mustered up, helped him confess his feelings for Melinda May, whatever she would chose, he'd go with that but atleast she would know that he loved her. He would hate it if she didn't love him the way he did, but still he was happy that Melinda May would know that no matter what, there was one guy out there who loved her. 

"Phil ... You ... You love me ?" She asked, her voice small and nervous and a bit surprised with his confession. Melinda didn't know what to say, she knew she had to say something but just couldn't find the words. Did he just say what she had heard ? Or was it all the medicine talking ? Was she actually in consciousness or maybe she was in a coma and this was all a dream, Phil Coulson, her Phil had told her that he loved her, and not just as a friend, what she had wanted to tell him for a long time had been said, just not by her yet, she knew she had to say something, but her voice refused to come out. So she just stared at him, her mouth slightly open, her voice trying to find itself. 

Phil felt that he had screwed up big time, maybe Melinda didn't see him that way. The feeling hurt worse than he had imagined it to be, he was going to be ok, not fine but ok with that, atleast she knew he loved her right ? But the possibility of her loving him back had given him so much of excitement and happiness, he should better handle this before things got worse, if she wanted him just as a friend, he would give her that. 

"It's ok Mel, it's ok if you don't think of me that way, I totally understand, I'm not gonna lie that it doesn't hurt, but I understand" he said pursing his lips. Melinda tried to say something 'God she was screwing this up even before it began' she thought but was yet again cut off by the rambling Phil 

"I just ... I just don't want to lose what we have already because of this confession of mine, you are my best friend Mel, I don't want to lose that, I know you're angry, because I hadn't even come meet you once after your recovery, I was nervous and stupid and foolish, but you know me, I've always been like that, I was scared I'll lose you and that fear took over me, but I really didn't mean to hurt you, if my friendship is what you want then that's what you'll get Mel, Please Don't Give Us Up Mel..... Don't give me up" he said, now looking back at her, a sort of sadness in his eyes. 

She hated to see him sad, hated to see him hurt, and to think she was the reason behind it hurt her worse, but when he rambled like this she loved it, he would always ramble when he was nervous, and he would go on and on. She saw him put his feet back on the floor and ready to get up. He slowly stood up from the bed and was about to leave, she couldn't let him go away, she had to stop him. 

"Phil" she said, loud enough for him to hear and stop. He turned around to look at her. 'Did she want to apologise for not reciprocating his feelings ? But her expressions don't say that' he thought. She bit her lip looking at her hands. Then slowly resting her palms on the mattress and applying a little pressure, she stood up on her knees and went over to the other side of the bed beside which Coulson was standing. Her wounds hurt a bit, but she couldn't care about them lesser, she was going to take a big step, and that's all that mattered to her. 

Seeing her struggle, Phil put forward his arm for her to take as a support. When she reached him, still on her knees, she lifted up her head to watch him. She could see the confusion on his face. She knew he was wondering what she wanted to say. 

Coulson could see the intensity in her eyes, those beautiful eyes which he could spend hours just looking into, carried so much emotion at that moment, there was nervousness,uncertainty and something more, something he couldn't quite decipher, yet almost could. 

She left go of his hand which he had still been holding and gave him a tiny smile, it wasn't a proper smile but yet it was something, there was a certain re-assurance in that smile. 

"May .." Phil tried to say and for a change he was the one cut off when Melinda wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. She rested her head on his stomach. Phil was caught off guard, what was this ? May forgave him for everything he had done, did May also love him ? No! Maybe this was just her forgiveness for his foolish behaviour. Yet he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his chin resting on top of her head, as he breathed in her scent. 

"Phil, I can never give you up, because I have been in love with you as well" Melinda said slowly, but clear enough for him to hear. 

Phil removed his hands which had been holding her securely till now and held her by the arms, pushing her away from him, so that he could see her face. 

"You do ?" He asked still surprised that Melinda was in love with him. Melinda May was also in love with him !! He sure felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. 

She nodded her head still smiling. "I do" she said. He hugged her back. Tighter this time, not wanting to let her go, he felt as if this moment finished he would snap out of a dream, but this was no dream, Melinda May was here hugging him, after they had finally confessed about their feelings for each other. Who cares about what happened in the future as long as they had the present with them, where they were together. 

"Phil ..." Melinda said. 

"Hmm ?" Phil asked.

"My injury is hurting" she said. He chuckled at that and realised Melinda was chuckling too, he loved to see her smile, she had the world's most beautiful smile. 

He slowly let go of her and she went back to her place on the bed. "Don't leave" she whispered. 

They didn't have anything much to do yet, and he had spent enough time away from Melinda, so he got back into the bed with her. 

They sat silently as Phil rested his back on the headboard while Melinda had her head rested on his chest, her arm wrapped around him, feeling him this close to her. 

"Are you sure you want this with me ?" Melinda asked a moment later. 

"What do you mean ?" Phil asked. 

"It's a big change, like you said, we can't guarantee when we might have to go into the field never to return again, I need to be sure that you want this, yet you'll be ok with sending me there in the field, risking my life" she said. 

"I know, but I realised whatever time we have, I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else than you Melinda" he answered. 

"And Audrey ?" Melinda asked, an uncertainty in her voice. Of course Audrey was a question too. 

"Audrey was simple, she was my connection to the outside world, but it was never possible for us, and it never will be, it's always been you Melinda, even when I was with Audrey there were moments where I would think of what you must be doing, or where you must be.. It's always been just you, it just took me long to realise" he replied. 

"Really ?" Melinda asked looking up at him directly. The look on her face was enough to assure him that she was ok with his answer. 

"Yes" he said softly. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, she noticed him quickly glance at her lips and back at her eyes. She knew what taking this step meant, but she no longer had any doubts about it, this was what she wanted and he wanted as well, slowly lifting up her head, she saw him lower his too. She could feel his breath over her lips, they looked at each other one moment, to convey all the love they had kept buried inside for each other since what seemed like an era, and then closing their eyes, he leaned into capturing her lips with his. The kiss was slow and languid. It was a reaffirmation that this was finally happening, they were going to give this a shot. A moment later he brushed his tongue against her lower lip, asking for permission which she happily gave him, and when their tongues collided, the world came to a halt around them, they were no more Director Coulson and Agent May but Phil and Melinda at that moment. 

When the need for air came, he slowly broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. He could see the shine in her eyes, her lips swollen, she looked absolutely gorgeous. "I love you" he said. Smiling she replied "I know" 

"You're supposed to say it back" he said grinning like a dork, one which she loved. 

"I will after you get me a cup of tea, my injury hurts" she said with a smirk. 

"Already got me on boy friend duty ?" He asked chuckling. 

"You think of it's a duty ?" She asked, mock offended. 

"Of course not" he said laughing and got up from the bed to get her a cup of tea. 

He walked out of the bunk to go to the kitchen to see Skye there still on the couch. She noticed him and looked at him curiously "I'm going to make her a cup of tea" he replied with a smile. That was all the answer Skye needed, she laughed at got back to her stuff, they both would be fine after all, she thought. 

A few minutes later Phil returned back to Melinda's bunk only to find her fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and serene like that and now he would get to see her like this every single day. He took off his tie and crawled into the bed beside her. He rested his head on his elbow and looked at her smiling, he slowly tucked away a strand of hair falling on her face, behind her ear, to get a better look of his Melinda May's face. 

She curled up into him, her face buried into his chest, her arm wrapped around him. He couldn't help but smile at that. He took off his watch at kept it at the side table and wrapped his arm around her securely, not wanting to let her go. "I love you too" she mumbled softly, still half asleep. "I know" he replied smiling, resting his head on the pillow to take some rest that he needed as well. 

Whatever the future held, they'll tackle it together, as for now, he had Melinda May, the love of his life, beside him, and that was more than enough for him at this moment.


End file.
